


All I want for christmas is peace on earth (and you) - A Jeanie Ryan/Sheila Franklin fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [7]
Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Inspired by a song outside my window by evewithanapple.
Relationships: Sheila Franklin/Jeannie Ryan
Series: My fanmixes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	All I want for christmas is peace on earth (and you) - A Jeanie Ryan/Sheila Franklin fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Inspired by a song outside my window by evewithanapple.

Tom Hunter - [Five Moms & Three Dads](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-wuQRTPh_Mc&t=ZTFkNzFjZjdiNTBlYzU2YjljZDQwNWE5MWFhNmY1YTlhOGI4ZDczZixGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
The Kinks - [Father Christmas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8355kIB5x14&t=N2QzMmY2MjgxYTdiNTFiMDdlN2YyMjBkZjY4YTM3NjJlN2UzZjhiNyxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
John Lennon - [Happy Xmas War is over](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DflA5ndOyZbI&t=ODk3NmQwYzcyMDM5YzJhNzAyNGI0NzZmOTU4YzQ0YzM4ZjM0NGI4MSxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Gaia Consort - [Family (or Mama’s Got A Girlfriend)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPRonWEH3grA&t=MDk2NjRkNTUwNzg5ZGVhN2QzZjVkMDYxNzllOWY0ZmY3Nzc5MzFlYixGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
vienna teng - [city hall](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Drikj0WMGbDU&t=M2U3NjE5ZWRhZDc3YzU0NWZiMzA5NmEzMWFjYTgxZTg1N2QzOTIyYSxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Ella Fitzgerald - [Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9L5mPfpeXxk&t=YmNiNDA3ZjM3MmQ3ZDhkZmU2MmFlNGUxOTM1MmY5YTVjMDAwMDk0ZCxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
George Harrison - [Give Me Love (Give Me Peace On Earth)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ds-KAvPbO8JY&t=NTljOTY0ZTMxYmE4ODlmYjQ1Mjg5N2IxNzYzMDI4ZDZiZDFiOTQwYyxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Ian Campbell Folk Group - [The Cutty Wren](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEqVCygQjNm0&t=MTI0NzNiNzc1YzRhMDI5MzRhZDEzMDk1MmFhODI4YzRhZjEzZDYzNSxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Martha Wainwright&Lily Lanken - [rebel jesus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DL8AGps0NAQw&t=MWYxN2ExNjc2YTAzODU1NDM5MTVkZTRjMGI3Y2Y3OTU2ODA3MGM3OSxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Holly Cole - [If We Make It Through December](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkEkDKml9-EE&t=MzhhODBkNWQ5ZDA2MDI1NDY1NzI5MDUxYmNjZTZlMWY2OTdkZGY0MyxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Corb Lund - [Thats what keeps the rent down low](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhTJbbkLwmYk&t=ZmNiNzhmNjI0Y2M5NzE1OGY4ZjU4ZGQ5MzZiMWEzZDJhYmM0Njk1YSxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Vienna Teng - [The Atheist Christmas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHCEZOppYjds&t=MDkyMTY5ZTQzYTUxNWVlNWFhMjMwNWJmN2ZjOWVjYWE0ZTU5NjgyNCxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Dar Williams - [The Christians and the Pagans](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dt_KiHRHwaAs&t=MzI3YWM1ZGEyMGY0OWRkMzM4YWIxYmQyY2MzZWJiNTMwMjYyZDFiYSxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Johnny Cash - [Little Drummer Boy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dr3tAItDOAuI&t=Mjk3ZDQxMzhlYmZmZTQzNDk3YWQ2NzVkYjAzOGJhZjJjMDJjMDI1YyxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)  
Lady Antebellum - [The First Noël (On This Winter’s Night)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdVtNXp56kiQ&t=ODc5NDdmZGUzODQ1OGY3MjljNzg4YTg5ZTg3MzU1NTFiOTYxM2E2NixGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)

Bonus! _[This](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpasgHh4gBOI&t=ZjRkYmViYmFjODk2MTJkMTQyZDQwMGYzZjY5ZDlmNDI0YmY5OGNiYixGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)_ music video.

picture credit: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fphotos%2Fwren-willow-wren-bird-nature-4173113%2F&t=OTlhNzU5OWRlMzljMWNhMTlhYmFlNTUyYmVjMzg1NWRiM2YzOTAwNSxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0), [x](https://brujacore.tumblr.com/post/111593622531/against-all-authority-except-my-mom), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Fwoman-in-retro-style-2335310%2F&t=MTA5ODI4ZTY3MjAyMjRiMzVlNTBkNzhlZDAzMzY1YWM3MGNiZTRkNyxGTGJoZ1hZMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189902202473%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas-is-peace-on-earth-and&m=0)


End file.
